Crash Landing
by Artemis225
Summary: Gwen had no clue what she was getting into when she decided to take on the man that had crash landed on her beach as her responsibility. Will she be able to help him find the humanity that he had lost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She had no clue what was going on. One moment she was just relaxing on the beach by her house that night, the next moment it was as if a comet came crashing to the beach, the bright light blinding her as landed in the sand. Her heart was racing as she realized that it had barely missed her, crash landing little over 100 yards away. Sand had flown high into the air, pelting her lightly and making her splutter as it landed in her mouth. Smoke had lifted lazily in the air, making her curious as to what the comet looked like. It almost felt as if she were in a movie, like Armageddon or some other equally intense and science-like film. She slowly walked over to the crash site, hissing lightly as some hot sand touched the tender parts of her feet. As she neared closer she soon realized that it wasn't a comet, but a man.

"Oh my god," she yelled before running over to the prone man laying in sand. He was wearing a light cotton black tunic and black leather pants. His pale skin contrasted greatly against the darkness of his clothes and hair. It was shoulder length, splayed almost angelically around his face. She hissed again as the hot sand burned her through her light weight clothes.

She dragged him away by the feet to pull him free of the burning sand so that she could get a good look at him. He looked relatively uninjured, his face peaceful as he laid there, completely unaware of what was going on. She didn't know what to do other than call her friend to come and help her. She pulled her found out of her pants pocket, quickly calling him.

"Hey Connor," she began as she stared at the man before her, "I need you to come down to the beach _now_. You're not going to believe this."

~0~0~

"What's wrong Gwen," Connor called as he ran down the beach to her. The comatose man's head was resting in her lap. She couldn't have taken him anywhere, so she just sat and waited for him to do something other than lie there and breath. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Connor come closer.

"He fell out of the sky," she said simply, "Help me get him to my place."

"He fell from where," Connor asked, his eyes wide as he looked at her. She shook her head while she stood up and began to lift the man from behind.

"Squat down so I can get him on your back," she answered in reply, "Think of it as training for the Marines." Connor scoffed at her while squatting down so that she can maneuver the man onto his back. Connor had a firm grip on his thighs before groaning as he stood back up.

"He's heavier then he looks," Connor gritted out through his teeth before following behind her to her private staircase that led back to her house.

"Shouldn't we be taking him to the hospital," Connor asked before grunting as they took their first steps. It wasn't a bad idea. She didn't want to have to deal the man. She didn't want the responsibility on her hands but she quickly decided against it.

"And how would I explain that," she began sarcastically, "Sorry doctor. I have no clue who this man is sense he fell out of the sky and crashed on to the beach that was next to my house."

"Touché," Connor mumbled before grunting again, "Damn this bastard is heavy."

"It's a good thing you work out and have big burly muscles to carry him then," she replied, a teasing smile on her face as she looked back at him before they reached her back door and entered into her house. Working for Stark Industries definitely had it's perks, this house being one of them.

"Where do you want him," Connor asked, the strain clear on his face. His skin was beginning to glisten, a second away from an all out sweat. He must have been really struggling with the weight for him to look that way.

"Place him on the couch. Your training is done for the night," she half joked as Connor nearly slammed him on the couch.

"Call Stark," she began as she walked over to the couch to make sure once again that he wasn't severely injured, "Tell him what happened. He'll know what to do."

"Roger," Connor replied before jogging off to the phone. Gwen sat down beside the couch, raising his tunic up to get a closer look. He didn't even have a bruise on him, which surprised her greatly.

"Stark is on his way," Connor told her, handing her a glass of water. She smiled gratefully at him, not realizing till then how thirsty she was.

"Thanks darling," she whispered before slowly standing up and gazing down at the mysterious man. He was handsome in his own way. It was more regal and had an air of old to it. As if he had walked out of the 1930's. Everything else spoke of something father back than that. His clothes reminded her of the medieval that she went to once a year.

It was quiet in the large home, quiet enough for her to hear the whirring of Stark's jets as he landed in her patio area that over looked the sea. Gwen rolled her eyes before meeting him out there.

"Did you really have to come in the suit Stark," she asked, her tone full of exasperation. The mask lifted, a smirk gracing his handsome face as he stepped into her home, the metal clunking against the wood.

"I thought the suit made me look sexy," he replied, making her snort. His cheerful demeanor immediately left when his eyes landed on the man laying on her couch. Gwen picked up on the change in demeanor quickly, sensing the anger beginning to roll off of him.

"That man is dangerous," Tony said darkly, "Where did you find him?"

"He crashed on my beach. He's lucky to be alive," Gwen replied, her arms crossing over her chest in irritation, "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You remember the attack on New York a few months ago," Tony asked. Gwen nodded slowly, not liking where he was going with this.

"He's the reason why it happened," he told her, she had never seen him so angry. He looked as if he could kill him. She wouldn't be surprised if he did, he had changed a lot since the incident in New York. He had changed a lot after what had happened in the Middle East. After he became Iron Man.

"I'm calling in S.H.I.E.L.D. We're going to place him in protective custody," Tony told her, making her eyes go wide.

"You mean prison," it wasn't a question, it was a statement, "I'm coming with him."

"This doesn't concern you Guinevere," Tony hissed at her. She knew she had stepped in it with this one, but she wouldn't back down.

"This became my concern when he landed on that beach Tony," she hissed back, a fire in her eyes as she glared up at him, "I'm going with him."

"Remind me why I hired you again," he asked, making her smirk at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"For my stubbornness and sense of adventure," she replied. He shook his head before looking her up and down.

"No, I think it was because I liked your ass," he told her. She shook her head, wishing she could smack him, but he was wearing that damned suit.

"I'm telling Pepper," she countered, her eyes carrying a mischievous glint at the scared look that came across his face.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he quickly replied, making her nod in approval. She loved bantering back and forth with Tony. She knew that she didn't have to hold back with him like he did with a lot of her friends. The only other person she doesn't have to do that, that she considered a friend, was Connor.

A few moments later three cars and a medium black box truck drove up. They barely wasted any time rolling into her house with out an invitation. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched men in full combat gear came in, pointing guns at the nameless man resting on her couch. She was surprised that he didn't wake up at the noise, but then she thought about how he fell down to the earth and could understand how he was still knocked out.

"Can someone please explain to me why he's here when he should be on Asgard," a tall black man with an eye patch stepped into her house. She could tell by the way he walked that he was the one in charge. He looked beyond irate, but she could see a hint of tiredness in his eye.

"The only way to know is to contact Thor," Tony said matter-of-factly, making the black man glare at him.

"Yes I know that thank you," the black man nearly spat. Tony shrugged, the metal clinking lightly at the movement. The man turned to her, his eyes burrowing into her, as if he could decipher all of her secrets in her eyes.

"Who are you," he asked none to kindly, making her want to huff in annoyance.

"Guinevere Acosta, I work for him," she said as she pointed her thumb to Tony. The man gave a look to Tony before turning back to me.

"What do you do for him," he asked now, making Gwen irritated.

"Why does that matter? Where are you taking him," she called as the men lifted the comatose man on the stretcher and carried him out.

"Need to know. What do you do for Stark," the black man told her, drawing her attention back to him. She was seething now. She crossed her arms and glared at him before speaking.

"Need to know," she parried back making the man step back and giving her a long look before turning to Tony and giving him an expectant look.

"Don't look at me," Tony told the older man, "She may work for me but she doesn't take orders from me."

"I'm head of his research department," she finally told him, suddenly feeling very tired. She sighed before dropping her arms back to her side. She was still furious, but it had been a long day and she was tired of playing games.

"Thank you," he said, but she knew that he was actually thankful at all, "We'll keep in touch." He began to walk out, but Gwen wasn't so tired as to not follow.

"I'm going with you," she told him, following behind him, but he stopped and turned back around, glaring down at her once again.

"You're not following," he told her brusquely. Tony had walked to her kitchen to get something to drink, leaving them on their own to argue.

"I am going with you. He's my responsibility now," she told him, making Tony snort from the kitchen.

"You should just let her come Fury. Once she get's this way there's no stopping her," Tony said before taking a long sip of soda, "Besides, she's nearly as smart as I am. She could help."

"We already have a full research team that has some of the brightest minds in the world," Fury told him. He would try anything to not get her to go, but she was lucky that Tony was such a good negotiator.

"I said nearly as smart as I am which already makes her worth more than your research team. I wouldn't be trying to get you to cave if I didn't have full confidence in her abilities. She can help with him Fury, at least until we can figure out what the hell is going on," Tony told him. His argument was valid. She felt her heart swell as he complimented her. She tried not to be too hopeful, but she could see the exact moment Fury caved in his eye.

"Fine," he sighed out, glaring at Tony, pointing at him menacingly, "You're the one that's going to debrief her. And if there is one slip up."

"There won't be because I don't slip up Mr. Fury," she replied for Tony, her anger taking her swiftly, "Not only am I not a child, but I head the _entire_ Research Department for Stark Industries. That includes any research that goes on in not only New York, but San Francisco, Tokyo, and London as well. Please don't underestimate me. I don't take kindly to who do." Fury said nothing but gave her another long look before nodding and turning back around and heading out. She turned to Tony, a smug smile on her face.

"Thank you Tony," she began, "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. You are worth more than that entire thing that Fury calls a Research team. It's why I hired you," Tony told her, his voice soft as he spoke. Gwen was tempted to laugh at their situation. Having a heart to heart while he was in that ridiculous suit.

"I thought you hired me because of my great ass," she asked, a cheeky smile on her lips.

Tony smirked before finishing his soda and lowering his mask, "I'll have Jarvis send you the location of their lab. I'll meet you there." All Gwen did was nod as he stepped back onto her patio and flew away. You could never say that her job with Tony Stark was boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen had found the place easily enough. She was mildly irritated at the fact that she hadn't had enough time to take a quick shower and change into clothes more suitable for the situation, but she got a text from Tony to be there in a half hour. It was a 25 minute drive from her house.

The guards didn't even stop her for a badge or anything. They just nodded to her and let her pass through the heavy metal doors. When they opened for her, Natasha Romanoff was standing on the other side, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Gwen," the red-headed said to her warmly, making Gwen smile brightly. She had a deep respect for this woman standing before her. Although Gwen had formal martial arts training herself, she would never be on the same level as Natasha. She looked up to her, even if they were the same age.

"I'm glad to see your face Nat," Gwen sighed out, "Is there any way I can get a shower and a change of clothes before Tony debriefs me?"

"Sorry. No can do," the woman replied, making Gwen sigh again, "But you can shower after he's done and before you go in to see Loki."

"So that's his name," Gwen whispered to herself before her eyes widened in surprise, "Not the God of Mischief and brother of Thor the God of Thunder right?"

"Thor will be in your debrief with Stark as well," was all Natasha told her as a reply, a smirk on her face. Gwen was trying hard not to freak out, but her heart rate had picked up at the name of Thor. She was going to meet the God of Thunder in sand-filled lounge pants and a loose t-shirt.

Natasha opened up another set of large metal doors, a gigantic control room filling Gwen's view. She wasn't too surprised at what she saw, she did work for Tony who only allowed for the best that technology can offer for his head of research. She followed Nat up some stairs to a glass office that held Tony minus his suit and a tall blonde man with a heavy red cape and armor. She immediately knew who he was and couldn't fight the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Gwen, so glad you can join us," Tony said, leading her to one of the chairs that surrounded the glass conference table that sat in the center of the room. He handed her a black folder, before perching himself on the edge of the table across from her.

"That's the file. You're a quick reader so I suspect you don't have to have me _actually tell _you what it says," Tony said is his usual quick, sarcastic tone. Gwen simply nodded before a man walked in. She knew immediately who is was. The God of Thunder, Thor. He was tall, so tall Gwen knew that she would have to look up at him, even if she were to stand. He was at least 6'5", but he could be taller than that. He had long, wheat field blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His silver armor hugged his muscles, and the red cape swept behind him, making him look every bit of the Asgard royalty he was.

"Are you the woman that found my brother," Thor asked, a kind look on his face. Gwen nodded before standing and placing her hand out. His large hand grasped hers, and she was surprised at how warm he felt.

"My name is Guinevere Acosta," she said quietly. She feared that if she spoke to loudly he would disappear, be nothing but a dream.

"I want to thank you on behalf of my family and I for watching over him while he was unconscious," Thor told her, making her blink as a response. Tony cleared his throat, bringing her back to life.

"It was no trouble at all," she replied, her voice slightly louder than before. She was still to awed by him to do much else than stare.

"I'm afraid that I must ask more from you," Thor said before gesturing her to her seat. Gwen sat down, waiting patiently for him to explain. He sighed before continuing on, "As punishment for Loki's crimes in New York, the All-Father Odin as sent him hear to live amongst you and to learn your ways."

"To gain back his humanity," Gwen concluded, nodding in understanding.

"Or at least to have a better sense of how Midgardians are not as weak as he believes," Thor told her as further explanation, "He does not understand our love for this planet and I wanted to ask you if you would continue to watch over him."

"You want me to babysit him," she asked, her tone turning incredulous. Sure she wanted to make sure that he wasn't taken advantage of in anyway when he arrived her at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, but she didn't want to babysit him.

"This isn't Odin's request. It's mine," Thor explained, pleading deep in his eyes, "My brother has taken a very dark turn. He needs someone that can lead him back. He's very stubborn and wouldn't listen to me or anyone that I knew. He needs someone that was separate from his home or from what happened in New York. He'll never be the carefree man that I knew before, but maybe this way he could at least understand."

"I don't think I'm the person that's qualified for this. How do you know you can even trust me? I could be some drug addict or something," she defended, her heart racing as fear began to travel down her back. This was a lot of responsibility, more responsibility than she could handle.

"Tony has spoken very highly of you," Thor told her, a gentle smile on his face, "He has faith in you, so I do."

"I don't think I can do this," she said, panic taking over. Ever since what had happened to her, she has tried to stay away from situations like this. Situations where she can become attached.

"I think this will be good for you Gwen," Tony soft voice claimed. She looked up at him, her eyes going wide. He knew everything about her past. He has an idea of the pain she had been through, but no one would _know _the pain unless they had gone through it themselves.

"You can do this Gwen," she hadn't noticed he had moved closer to her so that she could look into his eyes. Tony Stark was the definition of the playboy billionaire, but he was also the definition of kind. She wouldn't be where she was today with out him. He even paid for her bills when he first took her on so that she wouldn't get kicked out of her apartment. Now she didn't have to worry about losing anything, even though the fear occasionally took over.

"I can't do this Tony. I can't even take care of a plant, let alone a person," she whispered, "After everything that had happened," her voice broke off as tears threatened to fall. She took a deep breath before continuing on, "I can't do it."

"You are the best person for this," he whispered back to her, a sad smile on his face, "I won't force you to. But it would be in everyone's best interest if he stayed with you. You're the only one I can trust to do the job."

"It's not like there's any pressure or any thing. I just have to watch a God of Mischief and a perceived terrorist. No biggie," she replied sarcastically to clear some of the tension that had fallen. She was still scared at the situation, but despite the fact that she was sure that Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. could indeed find a better qualified person for this job, she'll do it any way, just because Tony had asked her.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to understand the decision her brain just made, really wishing she had been able to take a shower to get the sand that was traveling down her butt crack out. She opened her eyes and looked into Tony's before sighing again, "Fine, I'll watch over him."

"I thank you greatly Lady Guinevere. Odin has taken away his magic, so he is essentially powerless, but he will continue to have great strength," Thor explained, an apologetic look on his face. Gwen waved him off, slowly standing up and giving a bright smile.

"Do not worry Thor," she began, "I know how to handle myself. And please call me Gwen. Just Gwen."

"Very well Gwen," he said, his voice booming with happiness, "I thank you once again. I will visit often to ensure that everything is going smoothly."

"As well as to see the pretty scientist that you have hidden somewhere," Tony mumbled under his breath, looking ever the innocent when Thor gave a quick look at him. Gwen smiled at their antics before running a hand through her hair.

"I need a shower and then a change of clothes," she said aloud, more to herself than to the two men, then she gave a pointed look to Tony, "Then you'll show me to Loki's room." Tony saluted to her, making her laugh and shake her head at him. He then gave a sweeping bow as he opened the door for her, a laugh on her lips as she walked out.

~0~0~

She felt to much better after she had gotten her shower. They had given her a plain white shirt and black pants to wear while she saw Loki. Tony had led her to a closely guarded room. He was tied down by straps on his wrists and ankles. He looked so peaceful it was hard for Gwen to believe that he had done such horrible things. The machines beeped in the quiet, nurses walking around and checking charts constantly. Gwen couldn't understand they were doing it, he was just knocked out, no other injuries to speak of.

"He should be waking up soon," one pretty nurse told her in the quiet way that nurses do. Gwen nodded and not a second later Loki began to awaken. He groaned as he tried to reach up to touch his face, anger sweeping over his features when he realized he couldn't.

"What is the meaning of this," he practically bellowed, making the nurses jump. Gwen stepped towards him to bring herself into his view, a stern look on her face.

"It was a precautionary measure," she told him simply, her eyes filled with amusement as he once again struggled against the straps, "They won't release you until you show them that you won't try to fight anyone."

"Release me this instant," he yelled, despite what she had just told him. This time she allowed herself to chuckle. He glared at her, his green eyes burrowing into her hazel ones.

"You're not in charge here Prince of Asgard," she said, the last part dripping in sarcasm, "They won't release you until we've reached your next secure location to keep you out of trouble."

"You stupid Midgardian," he hissed at her. Her only reaction was one brow lifting and her arms crossing in front of her before he continued on, "I'm not a prince! I am a king! You will pay for this!"

"From what I understand you don't have any of your powers," Gwen began before stepping closer to him. She feigned coolness and nonchalance but in reality her heart was racing with adrenaline and excitement. It was going to be a lot harder then she initially thought, but how could she have expected less from the God of Mischief. She carried on, "Your father-"

"He's not my father," he snapped at her. She raised her hands as if in surrender.

"_Odin_," she stressed the word out before continuing on in her previous cool tone, "took your magic away, but Thor assured me that you would get them back if you lived on Earth as one of us and learn our ways."

"I would never want to live amongst you _filthy _Midgardians," Loki spat out. Gwen just let him continue on, letting his insults roll off her back, "You are the scum beneath my boot. You are-"

"You're not wearing any boots," Gwen cut him off as he had her. She smiled at the glare he gave her.

"You are a stupid, needy species that longs to be subjugated and controlled," he told her, making her laugh loudly. She actually might enjoy this. She wondered how long it would take for her to get under his skin.

"I don't know which is sadder, you saying that or you actually believing it," she said through her laughs. His chest rose and fell with anger before she stopped her laugh and looked him dead in the eye, "Do you want your powers back," he remained silent but she took it as a yes, "If you do this you'll get them back. What do you have to lose?"

"Mt dignity. My self-respect," he told her, but she shook her head at his words.

"You lost your dignity and self-respect when you lost your powers Loki," she told him softly, "You have nothing to lose, but everything to gain. You're at rock bottom now, the only way to go is up. Are you willing to do whatever you can to get your powers back, or are you too scared to even try?"

"Fine," he growled out before giving her a mischievous smile. She wondered what was running through his mind, but his next words made his smile clear, "But I want you to stay with me. I won't go anywhere without you."

The words could have almost been romantic, but Gwen quickly shoved those thoughts away, a large smile on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him give a confused look. She said in a cheerful voice, "Already taken care of."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki was still cuffed when they were dropped back off at her home. The home was two floors with an attic and a basement. It had a small foyer area, a sun room, a living room and a large kitchen. There was also three bedrooms upstairs as well as two bathrooms. It was confortable and felt lived in. Loki had to admit to himself that he felt safe and at ease here. Everything was soothing to him in a way, and that just made him angry.

"This is what you call a home," he spat out, but Gwen ignored his comment as she began to walk towards the kitchen. He trailed behind her, he wanted to get under her skin like how she got under his, "This hovel?"

"It's not a large palace," Gwen said as she began to take ingredients and cooking utensils out of their various cabinets, "But does everyone live in a palace in Asgard? Do you even go to visit the people and see their circumstances?"

"We do not have poverty on Asgard like you do here," he told her through gritted teeth, "We take care of our own."

"But surely some of your people lead less fortunate lives than you," she asked, setting the pot to boil, "Earth is still young, we still have a lot of learning to do, but we are making progress."

"What are you doing," he asked, deciding to change the subject. He didn't like how much sense her words made.

"I'm making dinner. Just some pasta," she explained, placing some of the noodles in the pot, "Are you hungry?"

Loki thought for a minute. He could be stubborn and refuse to eat Midgardian food, but he would be only able to sustain on himself for so long. Gwen looked up at him, her hazel eyes gentle as she watched him, waiting for an answer.

"I am," he told her, the cuffs cutting into his wrists. Gwen noticed him struggle to take the weight off of his wrists to give them some relief and felt some pity for him, only some, and decided to help him.

"If you promise not to try anything stupid, I will un-cuff you," she told him as she stirred the noodles to keep them from sticking to the bottom. She turned back around to look him in the eye expectantly, "And when I say stupid I mean you won't try to run off or attack me to run off. I'm the best chance you got of surviving this place, but if you try something I will hold no quarter."

"I promise that I will not try to run off or attack you," Loki told her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Gwen eyed him warily as she stepped behind him and un-cuffed him, the metal clinking loudly against it's self, the sound of release.

"You don't trust me," he asked, watching her watch him. He was amused by her, even if she did annoy him.

"No I don't," she told him simply before beginning to prep the noodles for the sauce. She drained them from the pot and placing them in an empty bowl to set aside. She then opened up a jar of pesto and placed it in the pot to heat up a little bit, lowering the heat on the stove to not burn it. Loki watched her as she moved methodically but smoothly, as if she didn't even need to think about what she was doing.

"You know everything about me," he began, breaking the deafening silence in the room, "But I know nothing about you. If I'm going to be staying here for an indefinite time, we should get to know each other."

"What do you want to know," she asked, her voice quiet as she stirred the noodles and sauce together.

"Everything," he told her, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"You're going to have to earn it," she replied, making his face fall. She had a triumphant smile on her face, irritating him immensely. Usually Midgardians bent easily to his will. They were usually open and forthcoming with information, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. aside.

"And I _don't_ know everything about you," she told him as she placed the food on two plates. She set one of the plates in front of him on the island before looking back up at him, "I know of some of your crimes. But I don't know who you are Loki. I don't know how you think or what your fears are or what makes you happy. I want to see past what you've done."

"What you see is what you get," Loki said bitterly, presenting himself with arms open wide, "I'm the monster that parents tell their children at night."

"I think the only person that actually believes that is you," she stated before taking her plate and heading upstairs to her office, "I'll be up stairs working, your room is the first door on your left, the bathroom a little ways down. I'll have my door open if you need anything." She grabbed her plate and headed up the stairs, leaving Loki by himself. Loki watched her go, allowing his eyes to linger on her behind, admiring it.

"And stop staring at my ass," she said loudly but never stopped her journey up the stairs. Once Loki was alone he sat down at the island and pulled the food closer to him, eating in silence. It always ended up this way for him. He always ended up alone. Always alone.

~0~0~

Gwen woke up to Loki laying beside her in bed, fully awake and dressed. She had placed some extra clothes in his room for him, but he would need a few more if he was going to be staying there for a while.

She jumped when he fully came into focus, "What the hell Loki?"

"I woke up early," he said, ignoring her jump and angry glare, "I didn't know what to do to keep myself occupied."

"So you decided that it would be best for you to lay in my bed with me while you waited for me to wake up," she asked, her tone incredulous and annoyed. The morning was her weakness. She hated it and wouldn't be fully functional till she had a cup of coffee.

"Yes," he replied, smirking with the knowledge that he had finally gotten under her skin, locking the information away for later, "There is also a man waiting down stairs, waiting in the living room. He had that strange contraption on."

"Thanks for telling me," Gwen murmured bitterly before removing the covers from her body. She wore a tight spaghetti strap tank with long flannel bottoms. Loki cocked his head to the side as he allowed his eyes to travel down her body. She had an hourglass figure that was being hugged by the tank, her dark caramel skin reminding him of warmth and the sun. He felt his body begin to prickle with need but squashed it. She was nothing compared to the beauty of Asgardian women, even though her beauty did stand out amongst other Midgardians.

"Are you getting up or are you going to lounge around all day," she asked as she walked out, her voice still sounding tired. She had noticed him watching her, but decided to ignore him as she shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Loki just a few steps behind, and saw Connor sitting on her couch.

"Loki, Connor. Connor, Loki," Gwen haphazardly introduced before stepping into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. Connor nodded towards him, but Loki ignored him as he stepped to the side of the kitchen, into the shadows to observe them.

"You look beat Gwen," Connor said as he sat himself down at the island. Gwen snorted at his words, pushing some of her hair back from her face and behind her ear.

"I only got about 4 hours of sleep," she explained, getting a skillet, some eggs and spam and rice out, "You want breakfast?"

"I ate before I came," Connor waved her off. He felt uneasy as the man named Loki just stood on the sidelines and watched them interact. It put him on edge.

"Who are you," Loki asked, his voice finally joining them. Connor was slightly taken aback, but he understood what Loki was asking.

"Gwen is my best friend," Connor answered, smiling at the woman before turning back to the dark man. Loki smirked at the him.

"And occasional lover," Loki added, his smirk becoming a disturbing smile when Gwen dropped the pot she would be cooking the rice in in the sink.

"That is none of your business," she hissed at him, her anger easily riled so early in the morning and on so little sleep. He was relentless though.

"So you two are lovers," Loki said, turning to Connor, an apologetic look on his face as he spoke, "She's much too smart and good for you I'm afraid."

"That's enough Loki," Gwen scolded, but Connor nodded in agreement before standing up and walking to Loki, standing toe to toe with him. They were nearly the same height, Loki having less than an inch on him. Although Connor was the more heavily built man, Gwen knew that Loki held great strength still and feared for Connor's safety if Loki was provoked to attack.

"You're right," Connor began, but Gwen cut him off.

"Connor," she pleaded, "Ignore him, he's just trying to rile you up."

"It's fine Gwen," he assured, but Gwen felt anything but as Connor continued on in a menacing tone, "You're right. Gwen is much too good for me. Which means that if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"You dare threaten a god," Loki replied, his voice just as menacing. Connor eyed him up and down before looking into his eyes once again.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. God or no, if there is so much as a hair out of place on her head, and you were some how apart of it, I will hold _you _responsible. You are just a man here." When Connor finished he backed away before heading towards the door, a sad smile on his face, "I'll talk to you later Gwen. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," was all Gwen could say. She was too in shock at the turn of events. Connor nodded and stepped out, leaving Loki and Gwen by themselves. She glared up at him, "Was that necessary? Did you have to shame him like that?"

"I only spoke the truth," Loki defended, moving closer to her, "He is beneath you in every way. He is an oaf, you could do so much better. And he threatened me!"

"You provoked him," Gwen yelled back.

"He dared to speak to me as if we were equals," Loki continued on, "He thought that he was on the same level as a god!"

"You don't seem to understand Loki, and that's ok, because this must be very difficult for you," Gwen began, taking a deep breath to calm her anger. It was barely the first day and she was already wired tight. She just wanted to get back into bed and sleep everything away. But she had responsibilities. She had opened her mouth to continue, but Loki cut her off.

"I understand everything. I am the God of Mischief," he nearly bellowed, "I am always ten steps ahead of everyone else. I am a King!"

"You're not a king Loki," Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs, her frustration at her highest peak, "Do you get it? Because I don't think you do! You're not a king, and you will never be a king. You will never get the respect you think you deserve as long as you continue acting as if you were above everyone else. You're not. Right now, you are man. And the sooner you get that through your fucking head, the easier it will be."

Loki was silent as Gwen stomped away from him and up the stairs to her room.

~0~0~

They avoided each other for the rest of the day. Loki's pride was wounded by her words, and it made him seethe with anger, but he knew that Heimdall was watching, and any slight against her or anyone would land him back in that empty white cell. He would be alone again, with his nightmares, and he did not want to return to that darkness.

Gwen remained holed up in her office, only coming downstairs to cook for herself and Loki. He would just walk aimlessly around, occasionally going to the patio to look out at the ocean. She would leave him a plate, but never spoke to him.

In all honesty, she wasn't angry at him any more. She was still mad at him, but her anger had dissipated with the hours. She wanted to be more understanding of the situation and of him, but he hadn't made it easy for her so far. She sighed tiredly at her computer desk. It was only the first day, but she already felt drained.

The next day Loki stepped into her office, making Gwen look up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She hadn't expected him to be the one to cave first when it came to their silent stand off.

"I'm bored," was all he said at first. It wasn't the apology she had been hoping for, but she supposed anything was a step in the right direction.

"And what do you want me to do about that," she asked, her voice light.

"Entertain me," were his next two words. Anger began to slide up her back, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her bookshelves that took up the entire wall. She pulled out three books, relatively thin in comparison to what Loki usually read, and walked over to him. They were brightly colored, a boy with glasses and a dark hair in different adventures. The smallest book had him on a broom, his arm raised high to catch something. The second had the boy holding onto the tail of a red bird, a sword attached to his hip and a snake hidden in the shadows. The third book had the boy on a bird-horse creature with a girl behind him.

"I am not here to be your entertainment," she told him evenly, placing the books in his hands, "I'm here to teach you our ways. Those are a good way to get started."

Loki sifted through the first few words of the first book, incredulousness on his face as he shut the book. He was insulted to say the least, "These are children's books."

Gwen nodded as she moved to sit in her desk again, "They are originally written for children, but adults read them as well. When you're done with those I'll give you the next two."

"I won't read them," he said firmly. Gwen looked up at him, her hazel eyes burrowing deep into him.

"Those books teach a valuable lesson that _everyone _should learn, not just children. And what a better way for you to learn that lesson then through the eyes of an 11 year old boy? Just try the first book at least," she pleaded. They meant a lot to her for some reason, making him want to read them out of curiosity more than anything.

He stepped out of the room and walked back down stairs to be in the sun room and sat down in one of her comfortable chairs, the view of the sea in the back ground. He placed the other two books on the table and opened up to begin the tale of the boy who lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gwen was able to get about three hours of work done before Loki came back in, a confused look on his face. She figured that he would read the first few books quickly, but she had hoped he would have been a bit slower than three hours.

"What is this drivel you have given me," Loki asked, his tone not hateful, but definitely confused, "A boy being a wizard and going to a wizarding school? None of this is even possible!"

"It's not about what is possible Loki," she began, "Instead of just reading the words, try to look deeper."

"This is pointless," he yelled at her, a vein popping out of his neck with the force of his anger, "I am a King! I am above this children's books' nonsense!"

"So you don't want to know what happens next," she asked, a mischievous smile on her lips as she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf to grab the next book, this one much thicker than the last three. Loki was stuck in the middle. He was indeed curious to see what would happen next, he just didn't understand what lesson she was trying to teach him. He didn't want to understand what she was trying to teach him. He didn't need to be taught anything! He already knew what there was to know. His mind was far superior to most of the Midagrdians that resided there. But the story touched his heart in many ways. He saw himself in so many of the characters that he wanted to know what became of their fates.

"No," he his hissed at her, dropping the books on her desk before leaving her office. Gwen sighed at his leave. She knew she wasn't cut out for this. She knew that he would be a lot of work, but he was so stubborn. He still thought that he was in control, but he was the farthest thing from it. It actually spurred her more to get him to see. To see that humans weren't so bad, and she hoped that the books would get to him in a way that no one would ever be able to. Just as they had done for so many other people. She always did like fixing broken things, and Loki was the epitome of broken. She sat back down at her desk, beginning to think of other things to show him Earth.

Later that night Gwen heard sounds coming from down stairs and saw Loki curled up in one of the chairs, the fourth book resting in his lap, him reading the pages intently. He would occasionally mumble to himself, making Gwen smile softly at the sight. Loki could feel her presence, but he was too immersed into the story to give any thought to it. He didn't know how to feel with these books yet, but as he flipped the last page he could feel them wriggling into his heart, and he didn't like it.

He did not want to be swayed so easily by such things, but he had begun to wish that he was in Harry's world. As complicated as it was, it was so much simpler than his own. Harry had people to love and care for him, he had friends that had become his family. Despite the hardships the boy was beginning to face, Loki longed for those instead of his own. He admired Hermione for her spirit and her intelligence. He felt a kindred spirit in Draco Malfoy and the Weasley twins. Their pranks made him smile, and Loki understood what it was like to constantly be surrounded by people beneath him as Draco is. But the one character that he saw himself the most in was Voldemort. The villain, the monster. That's who Loki was.

~0~0~

Gwen was able to spend the next day in relative peace, getting much of her work done finally. She knew exactly where to take Loki for a day out once he finished the books, giddiness entering her at the prospect of escaping her home for a day. With everything that had been happening, her mind needed a break.

"_NO_," Loki's loud roar echoes through out the house, a load slam following it. Gwen ran down the stairs, worry and fear etched on her face.

"What happened," she asked, striding quickly toward him, "What's wrong?"

"They're dead," Loki said calmly, his voice absent of any emotion. It scared her. She took another step towards him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off before turning around, "Do not touch me," he hissed into her face.

"Why did you give me these infernal books," he yelled at her. She stepped back, understanding his anger, it was somewhat understandable, "What were you trying to teach me? About loss? I already know about loss! I already know about hate, and fear!"

His words began to anger her. It traveled down her spine, heating her from the inside out, "What do you know about loss or hate or fear? Please enlighten me because all I ever seen is you throwing a child's tantrum over the fact that you didn't get what you wanted, and now people are dead because of it!"

"I was trying to claim what was mine," he yelled back, "The throne is my birthright, and it was snatched away from me!"

"You know _nothing _Loki," Gwen told him, her voice low and full of pain and anger. She turned around and walked back up the stairs, leaving him behind to watch her walk away. Loki wondered what made a woman look so broken and so angry. What could have happened in her life to make her so full of pain.

Gwen slowly closed her bedroom door, despite her anger and the need to slam it. She leaned up against it, tears filling her eyes as she slid down to the floor. Loki had followed behind her, coming to stand at her door. He had felt a twinge of guilt, he always felt a twinge of guilt, that sentiment that he detested so much, that reminded him that he did indeed feel things. But the guilt grew a little bit at the sound of her crying.

She didn't hate him, but she definitely didn't like him. It had been three days and she already felt at the end of her rope when it came to him. Even though he had been quiet for most of those days, when she did have a conversation with him it became an argument about how he had been slighted. How he was above it all and a king.

Loki shoved the guilt he felt down, anger sweeping through him. How dare she tell him what to think and what to feel pertaining to his situation. He had been abandoned mind and body by his family, and now he was stuck in a place he detested without even his magic to keep him company. He just had that woman for company, and she didn't even want to be it. She was forced, and she despised him for it. Loki growled out, stomping down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it as he left.

Gwen heard the slam, scrambling up to find him. She took a quick glance around, quickly realizing that he had left the house. She ran out to find him stomping down the road. She quickly caught up to him, anger darkening his features as she tried to stay in step with him.

"What are you doing Loki," she asked, panic clear in her voice. He snarled at her, making a quick glance at her but kept to his mission of going forward.

"I'm relieving you of your burden and leaving," he explained to her, his voice even, but she could hear a tinge of hurt colouring his tone.

"You can't just leave."

"And why can't I," he asked, coming to a stop in front of her, "I am obviously an encumbrance. You don't want me there, and I don't want to be there. So why don't I just make it easier for the both of us and leave."

"And where are you going to go? What are you going to do for food and shelter," Gwen asked, sighing when he went back to walking, "You need me."

"I need no one," he yelled into her face, making her reel back a bit, "I can survive on my own just as I had before. Do you think space was a walk in the garden?"

"No, but the streets can be unforgiving Loki," she said gently, grasping his hand into hers. Loki came to a stop, looking at their clasped hands, when he said nothing she continued on, "Just come back home."

He whipped his hand out of hers before moving in so close their chests touched. His hot breath his her face as he glared down at her, "I have no home. And if you _ever _touch me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He had turned around again, but Gwen ignored his threat and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

The wind flew out of her as he swung his arm out, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back. She skidded on the ground, her breathing harsh as she stood up, her face dark as she looked back at him. She raised her head, looking down her nose at him, making his fury flare. He stepped towards her, raising his arm to punch her. He brought it down with force, but she knocked it away with a flourish before falling into a fighting stance.

"You mean to fight me," he asked, a sarcastic laugh leaving his lips, "Even without my magic I would destroy you. You are _pathetic_."

"Show me then," was all she said, her body tense and her arm aching deep in her bones from blocking his hit. He was strong, but she was smaller than him, giving her an advantage.

"Gladly," he replied, his voice low and almost sensual before lifting his arm up for another punch. He was fast, but without his magic he wasn't as fast as he usually was. He was caught off guard by her swift kick to his stomach.

He was knocked back, pain beginning to flare from the inside out, but he squashed it down as he swung his leg up, kicking her in the face. She didn't fall this time, but her head was knocked to the side, blood filling her mouth. She spat it out before he swung his leg up again, but she caught it in her hands, kicking him in the stomach again.

She dropped to the ground, swinging her legs out, making Loki crash to the ground hard. He grunted but quickly recovered, an impressed grin on his face, "You're better than I thought you would be." The patronizing tone made anger flush through her, but she trampled it, knowing that she had to remain collected if she were to beat him.

"Really," she began, her fists up to protect her face, "Because I expected more from you." Loki snarled before swinging his arm to come in for her stomach. She blocked it, kicking her leg into his own stomach. He shuffled back slightly, his muscles bunching as he steadied himself. More pain bloomed in his abdomen, but he pushed through it, coming at her with more fervor.

Gwen became confident, punching her arm out towards the side of his face. He blocked it with his forearm, a dark smirk on his face as she growled and swung out her other arm. He blocked it as well, lifting a brow in questioning before whipping his hands out to grab her arms. He held on tightly, kneeing her multiple times in the abdomen. Gwen grunted before grabbing onto his wrists and doing the same thing. Loki's hold on her arms loosened, allowing her to pull his body into the kick she shot out to his chest.

Loki landed on his bottom, unable to recover fast enough to stand back up, the fight beginning to wear on his body. Gwen straddled him, bringing her fist down onto his face. Blood began to pour out of Loki's nose as he rolled them over, him now on top. But just as he was about to do the same to her he was lifted off of her and thrown backwards.

Gwen gasped as she watched Loki fly into the air and land hard on the ground about twenty feet away. She looked up and saw the one and only Captain Steve Rogers looking down at her. She had never met him before, but she knew of him. Tony would never shut up about him, whether it was praise or condemnation.

"Are you ok ma'am," he asked courteously as he helped her to stand. She was too gob smacked to do anything but nod. She looked back at where Loki had landed, quickly walking over to him.

"Let me handle him ma'am," Steve told her in the ever gentlemanly tone, "He's dangerous."

"I do thank you for your concern Captain Rogers," Gwen replied, her tone slightly clipped, "But I know exactly what he is capable of and who he is. Who sent you here?"

"Tony Stark did," Steve explained, making Gwen's face turn dark, "He asked me to make sure that Loki didn't try anything."

"Of course he did," Gwen mumbled before looking down at Loki. A purple bruise was already taking up half his face, his nose finally stopped bleeding, but the blood had began to clump up around his nostril, the blood drying on his upper lip.

"Are you done yet Loki," Gwen asked, her hands landing on her hips, "Because I'll be happy to go another round with you if you want."

"Fine," he snapped at her, struggling to get up. His body was ragged after being tossed so hard, even worse then when that imbecile slammed him in Stark Tower. That thought still rubbed him the wrong way. Gwen moved to help him up, but he hissed at her, "Don't touch me. I can do it on my own."

"Either you let me help you up and back to my home," Gwen began, a stubborn fire lighting her eyes, "Or I'll have Cap here carry you back." He said nothing, but Gwen knew which decision he had made as she moved down to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He grumbled as he limped back with her and Steve to her home. Gwen had a triumphant smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll just be a moment while I get some things to take care of those wounds," Gwen told Loki as she set him down on the couch. Steve followed behind her, concern on his face.

"You need someone to look at those wounds," he told her, glancing at her bruised arm and split lip. Gwen smirked as she began to boil some water and grabbed some towels and Epsom salt that she kept down under the sink.

She pulled out a rice ice pack from the fridge as she spoke, "Are you just trying to get me out of my shirt Captain?" She smiled brightly as he began to blush, scrambling for his words.

"I-uh-no, I-I was just s-saying," he stuttered, his face a light pink. Gwen waved him off after he struggled for a few more seconds.

"I'm fine Captain Rogers," she said gently, "I've had worse. Besides, I wasn't tossed twenty feet."

"Please call me Steve ma'am," he told her, following her back to the living room where Loki was waiting.

"Only if you call me Gwen," she replied, placing the hot water at Loki's feet. She sat herself on the floor, looking expectantly at him.

"What," he asked her, his tone unforgiving, making Gwen sigh.

"Take off your shirt, I need to assess the damage," she told him clinically.

"Are you just trying to get me naked," Loki asked, his tone and face perking up, "Because we didn't have to fight for me to oblige." Gwen rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she waited for him to comply. Loki hissed in pain as he plied his shirt off. Gwen's eyes went wide as the sight. His entire torso and back were blooming with bruises, most likely from his forced hug with the Earth that the Captain made him do.

"Steve," Gwen murmured, "Can you go back to the kitchen and into the freezer and get me some more of the rice ice packs. There should be four more in there." Steve simply nodded before leaving to follow her orders. Gwen stopped up, gently palpating his torso. Loki winced, but said nothing as she moved her hands gently all over. She pulled away, sighing as she nodded to Steve who had brought the ice packs.

"You have a few cracked ribs, but that's as far as I can tell," Gwen told him, moving towards him again, she lifted both of her hands and gently placed two fingers on his nose.

"What are doing," Loki asked angrily, swatting her hands away. She stepped back, her hands once again on her hips.

"If I don't pop your nose back into place it's going to heal wrong and you'll have a crooked nose for the rest of your life. Do you want that," she asked, her voice terse, annoyed by his actions. Loki shook his head at her words. Gwen's lips formed a thin line as she nodded, moving in again. She placed one hand gently on the back of his head, her other hand gently grasping his nose, "Stay still." Loki said nothing but glanced up at her.

She was nervous, but she knew that it had to be done and quickly. She squeezed and moved her hand, hearing the snap of the bone getting back into place. Loki roared in pain, causing Gwen to back away. She quickly grabbed one of the ice packs and placed it on his face over his nose. Once that was settled she grabbed a towel and dipped it in the warm salt water. She began to wipe away the blood away from his nose and lip. Loki winced at as the salt water stung one of the cuts on his face, but other wise remained silent.

"Why were you two fighting outside," Steve asked, finally breaking the deafening silence that had enveloped them.

"Loki was being an idiot and thought that he could last on the streets by himself," Gwen explained. She laid the towel back in the spall pot that held the water, and grabbed some ace bandage wrap. Loki dropped the ice pack to his side to stand up, lifting his hands in the air. Gwen wrapped it around his chest, focusing on the area that she knew held his cracked ribs. Once she was done Loki plopped back down, grabbing the ice pack and placing it on his nose.

Gwen grabbed the other ice packs, and placed them over some of the bruises on his back and some on his belly, "Rest now. I'll start making dinner in a couple of hours." Loki nodded, slowly laying himself along the length of the couch. Gwen sighed again, moving towards the kitchen.

Steve followed her, not speaking until they were out of ear shot of Loki, "It's your turn now."

"I told you," Gwen began, her body suddenly feeling exhausted, "I'm fine."

"Let some one take care of you," Steve said softly, motioning for Gwen to sit at one of the chairs at the island. Gwen nodded, placing herself down on the tall seat. Steve smoothly spun the chair around, "Please lift your shirt off." Gwen didn't tease him this time, following his command.

Steve's eyes widened slightly at the bruises that had riddled her entire torso, but remained silent as he felt for any breaks and other injuries. Gwen just watched him, awed by his beauty. His blonde hair shined as some falling sunlight hit it, his blue eyes clear and kind as he assessed her wounds. Her breath hitched as he touched a particularly tender spot, but he could tell that other wise she was fine. He looked up, his mouth open, ready to speak but got captured by her eyes. The were warm as they looked back at him, heating him up from deep in his spine.

"Just take a rest for a few days, nothing is broken," Steve finally said, clearing his throat as he finally tore his eyes away from hers. Gwen nodded, standing up to put her shirt back on. She could feel his stared on her back, but waited till the last second to turn back around.

"I don't have another room on the second floor, but I made the attic another spare bed room if you don't mind staying up there," Gwen asked, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"That'll be fine," Steve replied, his voice still quiet as he followed her, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. I've worked hard for it," Gwen told him, a smile on her lips as she walked through the hall, heading to the end to a second, much narrower staircase. Steve was barely able to fit, his duffel back in hand and his shield on his back. The room was tinged a clear red, blue, and green as they walked in, the sun shining through the stained glass window.

The attic was large, holding a queen bed and night stand underneath the window, a large wardrobe to the right. In the very far left there were things in boxes and covered in plastic, some light dust covering them. Steve placed his shield on the bed, his duffel beside it.

"The bathroom is towards the end of the hall," Gwen explained, "My room is the last door on the right, and Loki's was the first door on the left. I also have my office which was the middle door on the right."

I'm sorry for having barged in like this," Steve apologized, his hand rubbing his neck on a sheepish manner, "I should have contacted you to make sure it was ok."

"It's not your fault Steve," Gwen said gently, a smile on her face, "And I could use some more welcomed company around. It's reassuring to know that you're around, even if it was to just act more as a peace keeper then as an actual protector."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, a smile lifting his lips as well. Gwen was once again awed by him, staring for a second before awkwardly turning away. She silently headed back down stairs to her room, entering the ensuite bathroom, letting a large breath out. She turned on the water, making it cool to soothe her bruises, shivering as it touched her skin. She didn't know what she was going to do, she was attracted to Captain America, and she most definitely didn't want to be.

~0~0~

The next morning was quiet, the fight putting a slight hitch in Gwen's plans to go out, but she didn't allow that to deter her. She had walked down stairs to see Steve at the stove and Loki in the living room, ignoring him.

"Morning," she said cheerfully, smiling even brighter at the glare Loki gave her for her cheerfulness. She walked closer to him, her smile never fading.

"Do you think you're up for going out," she asked, making a confused look come over his face.

"I suppose," he replied, his tone unsure.

"Great, because I'm taking you to the museum," she said, nearly skipping to the kitchen. She smiled at Steve, thankful that he had made a pot of coffee.

"I'm not going to some MIdgardian museum to learn about your pathetic history," Loki snapped, but Gwen took it in stride. She turned around to look at him, taking a sip of coffee before speaking.

"Our history is important to understanding who we are. It'll give you better insight into how we've grown as a planet, but still need to learn so much," Gwen told him, "And it's going to be about a very important time period, World War II." She saw Steve freeze for a moment and clench the skillet in his hand, but didn't bring attention to it.

"Do you mind if I join you," Steve asked, his chin jutted out in strength. Gwen softened a little bit, giving him a small smile.

"Of course Steve," she said quietly, her heart wrenching for him. It was going to be tough for him to see all of that, to go back to the past, but she was glad to know he would be beside her as she tried to deal with Loki.

"Now I'm definitely not going," Loki told her, making her sigh heavily.

"Can you just stop fighting me please," Gwen asked, her voice full of exhaustion, "So you're going to learn about _Midgard_, you might as well since you were going to take it over. Get over yourself." Loki scoffed and left the kitchen, but Gwen knew that she had one.

Loki was mad at how easily she was able to get under his skin. He felt so powerless without his magic. He was so weak now, he was almost _human_. He knew that was the point that Odin was trying to make, but it didn't change the fact that he hated it here. He was living such a simple life compared to the one he led on Asgard. Not to mention being stuck with the oaf and that stupid Midgardian woman. Although he had to admit to himself that she wasn't stupid. She was actually quite intelligent, which attested to the fact that she was able to get to him.

~0~0~

The drive to the museum was full of seething coming from Loki, but Gwen tried to drown out the feeling with up beat music. She had seen him snarl a few times at her singing along with the lyrics, but focused more on the smiles that Steve gave her as he bopped his head to the music.

The museum was quiet, only a few customers walking around as Gwen led the two men to the World War II section. Haunting pictures of Hitler and the Third Reich and the victims of the Holocaust filled their views. Steve was still as Gwen walked Loki through the exhibit.

"Although America was also in war with Japan, they had joined the Allied nations against Nazi Germany to bring Hitler down," she explained, her voice taking on the tone of a teacher, "Hitler was trying to do what you attempted to do. Complete world domination, and he nearly did it."

"Admirable," Loki said, impressed by the man. Gwen eyed him, shaking her head before bringing him to the Holocaust part of the exhibit. There was photos of bodies piled on top of bodies, so thin that they were little more than skin and bones. Loki was disgusted by what he saw, wondering if it would have been like this with the Chitauri at his command.

"11 million people were killed because of the greed of one man Loki," Gwen said softly to him, "1 million of those were children. All because they were who they were, some had no control over it and they were punished for it. You could have been him Loki, and would have caused even more devastation. Would you have been able to live with that on your conscious for the rest of your life?" Loki remained silent, never letting his eyes tear away from the scared and gaunt faces of the victims. He had told himself multiples times to not feel any sentiment, to be cold and unfeeling. But he didn't know whether or not he was able to do anything like this.

Gwen stepped away from Loki walking over to Steve. His blue eyes were nearly filled with tears as he looked at the photos. Gwen's heart broke at seeing him look so lost. She placed a light hand on his arm, bringing him back to the present. He glanced down at where she touched him before looking back at the photos.

"You live through it," he began, his voice soft and full of pain, "And you see it, but you never know how much you've lost until you've stepped back from it. I knew that there had been many people lost, but I never realized," he broke off at the end, his voice becoming a sad breath.

"America hasn't been able to escape from war sadly," Gwen said just as softly, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze before dropping her hand.

"Vietnam," was all Steve said, his hand fisting at the name. Gwen didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Loki still stood.

"I want to show you a couple of more things," Gwen said as she grabbed Loki's hand as well, surprised that he didn't pull it out of her grasp or try to hit her. She pulled them over to the next exhibit which was on the Civil Rights Movement. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at photos of men, women, and children being beaten and hosed down with powerful fire hoses.

"I'm half black," Gwen said slowly, seeing the surprised look on Steve's face, but focused on the unimpressed look on Loki's.

"What is important about this fact," Loki asked, not understanding or caring about what she told him.

"Because I'm black, and because I'm Mexican, and because I am a woman I will never get the full respect that I deserve," she told Loki, her voice thick with emotion, "I will always be looked down upon, I will always be treated as second class."

"The Civil Rights Movement was the fight to get equal rights," Gwen explained to them, fighting the tears that were trying to come through, "Men, women, and children were beaten and killed for being black or part black. They were hanged, dragged through the streets. A person of color couldn't even step into the same establishment as a white person. It was particularly bad in the south. And then they decided to take a stand. They said enough was enough. They fought against the oppression that the white man had put upon them so that they could simply sit in the front of the bus."

Loki was floored by her words. Tears were beginning to spill down her face, her body tense as she squeezed her eyes shut. She looked back up at Loki, fire in her eyes as water filled them, "Do you know why they treated us in such a way?" Loki didn't respond to her words, to shocked. She grabbed him the elbow, dragging him to the opposite side of the area, leading him to another exhibit. More grotesque photos of people in chains, their faces blank. Others of men with thick, ugly scars completely covering their backs.

"They stole people from their villages, their _lives,_" Gwen told him as she forcibly pointed to the photos, "They put them in chains and made them work like chattle. They weren't people anymore, they were nothing more than a product. They were slaves. The white man owner could do whatever he wanted with them. He could make them work the fields with in the hot days. He could starve them. He could beat them. He could _rape them._ Do you understand what I'm telling you Loki?"

He still remained quiet, his eyes wide as he looked between her and the photos. She went on, "People don't want to be ruled Loki. They don't want to be subjugated. Every time a person tried to take away their freedom they fought back. My ancestors fought back to be free from the chains the white man had put on them. People from every background fought for the same rights. The Allies rose up against Hitler to free the people from his reign. Do you understand what I'm saying Loki," she asked, making him look at her. The tears still fell, the pain clear in her eyes, but she was also strong, "Even if you had succeeded that day in New York, the people would have risen up against you. They don't want to be subjugated, to be controlled. The want to be free."

Gwen turned around and walked away, leaving the two men in her wake. All Loki could do was stare at the photos. He had caused a lot of devastation that day in New York. The old man in Germany's words suddenly filled his mind, _There are always men like you._

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to explain a couple of things about this chapter. I am also Black and Mexican, but that is the only thing of myself that I placed in Gwen. For one reason because I wanted to put a little color in the fan fiction world. You rarely read a story with an OC that's a person of color, and I wanted to change that, even if it's just a little bit. The other reason is because I wanted to have someone that has a very strong and emotional connection to these topics. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I couldn't write a white OC that would have spoken so emotionally about these topics because the majority of white people in America don't have to face, nor did they have to face such oppression. They would not fully understand what people have color have had to have gone through, and the pain that each generation feels because of this. I wanted Loki to see what Earth has done to itself, and how people have always risen up against it. I felt seeing Gwen's pain with discussing this would have hit home with him. Loki has by no means fully changed his opinion of humans, but this was a step towards changing his mind. This was a gigantic step towards changing his mind. Once again, I apologize if I have offended anyone, that was not my intention of this, but I did want to give some insight into why I have made the decision I have made. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Gwen woke up to find Loki in her bed again, fully dressed. Gwen wasn't startled this time, but she did glare at him when she realized he was there.

"What are you doing here Loki," she asked, her voice thick from left over sleep. She breathed heavily as sat up, not quite ready to remove herself from her bed. The sunlight was soft and blue as it came through her window. She enjoyed leaving her curtains open to look out into the sky during the day or night.

"I like the way the sun rise looks from this room," was his reply. She saw he had a book open in his lap. She couldn't tell which book it was, but she knew that he had pilfered it from her office. He glanced at her, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "And I have better reading light in here."

"It's _really _creepy having you in here while I'm asleep," she told him, finally getting up from her bed. She stretched, ignoring the feel of eyes staring at her.

"That oaf is also downstairs and I did not want to catch his stupidity," Loki told her, his voice filled with condescension. She rolled her eyes before turning around and grabbing pillow, hitting him on the legs with it.

"Don't be mean," she chided, "You might actually like him if you got to know him."

"I _sincerely _doubt that," Loki replied, closing the book and standing up himself.

"Steve is one of the kindest men I had ever met," Gwen began, glancing at him as she began to search through her drawers for her underwear, "He is also very smart if you gave him a chance." Loki scoffed at her words, which Gwen ignored as she began to step towards her bathroom. Loki began to follow her in, making her stop in her tracks, "Loki, what are you doing?"

"I had just decided that a nice hot shower would be lovely," he told her, a smirk on his face. He was a full head taller than her, his dark hair falling to his shoulders, wisps flying out at the end. She wondered if he styled his hair that way, or if it was just naturally malicious looking.

"There is a bathroom with a perfectly fine shower next to your room," she replied, her words slow as she continued to hold on tightly to her bra and panties. Suddenly Loki had snatched them out of her hands, nodding in approval.

"Red is a very beautiful color," he told her, his voice low and sensual. She wrinkled as she snatched the garment back from him.

"Get out of my room Loki," she said, her voice firm and final.

Loki held a pout, his eyes still twinkling as he spoke, "But I'm having so much fun here with you. Maybe we can have even more fun," he took a step forward, his chest less than an inch away from hers, his face close to hers as he said huskily, "Maybe in the shower, maybe in your bed. Your decision."

"As fantastic as that sounds," Gwen replied, placing a hand on his chest and pushing herself back to give space between them, her voice filled with sarcasm, "I would like to take a shower _by myself_. Why are you flirting with me Loki? Aren't I beneath you since I'm a lowly _Midgardian_?"

"I figured I may as well occupy myself as much as possible while I'm stuck here on this miserable planet," Loki told her, his tone matter-of-fact, "And you're much more intelligent than the average Midgardian, and much more attractive. You'll make due for now."

Gwen was slightly offended by his last statement, taking an even bigger step back from him, "I'm flattered, but next time when you're trying to get into a girl's pants to leave out the fact that they'll 'make do'. Now if you could please leave me to take my shower alone that would be great."

"If you insist," Loki said, turning around leaving her in her room to herself. She breathed out heavily, her lips vibrating from the force. It was way too early in the morning for all of this without her required cup of coffee.

~0~0~

When Gwen finally reached the downstairs Steve and Loki were having a full blown argument. Although she felt better after her shower, she still hadn't had her coffee and she could already feel the head ache coming on.

"What's going on," she asked tiredly as she walked over to the coffee pot, giving Steve a thankful look before pouring herself a cup.

"He was pestering me about how to properly cook pancakes, then took the pan out of my hand and ended up making the batter fall across the counter," Steve explained, his body tense as he glared at Loki who only smirked back at him.

"Loki is just looking to make mischief Steve," Gwen said in a soothing voice, rubbing her hand on his back to calm him down. His body relaxed at her touch, making her grin inwardly before turning to Loki. He had seen their interaction and the twinkle was back in his eyes, if it had ever left, "And he's going to clean up the mess he made before we go to the movies."

"What movie are we going to see," Steve asked, his body perking up at the thought of going out again. Gwen grinned as she began to walk to the living room with him, but Loki stopped them before they could take two steps.

"I'm not cleaning this up," he declared, his spine lengthening, his body taking on a kingly stature. Gwen looked up at the ceiling in prayer to the powers that be fore turning around and looking at Loki.

"And why not," she asked, making sure to keep her voice firm and even.

"I am a King and a God," Loki told her proudly, "I am above such common things as cleaning."

"If you make a mess Loki you take responsibility for it and clean it up," Gwen replied before taking a sip of coffee, never tearing her eyes away from his.

"Is this a metaphor for my past discretions," he asked, an amused smile lifting his lips, "Because I have taken full responsibility for what I have done. Are I not being punished for my crimes this very moment?"

"It wasn't, but thanks for pointing out that it could be," Gwen said, a smile on her face, "Now that it is a metaphor let me expand on it," she took a couple of steps towards him so that she could have a closer look into his eyes, "It's takes courage to take responsibility for your mistakes. But to actually have the courage to clean it up is something totally different."

Loki remained silent as he watched her, and she hoped that her words got through to him, "So while you clean up the spilt batter Steve will be in the living room waiting for you." Gwen nodded then turned around and walked out of the room with Steve. They walked into the living room, still being able to peek into the kitchen to see if Loki would do it. Gwen watched with bated breath as Loki just continued to stand there, looking around the kitchen as if he was looking at something alien. In a way he was.

"Let him work through it," Steve said softly, a small smile on his face as he led her to the couch.

"You were five seconds away from taking his head off a few moments ago," Gwen said as she allowed him to sit her on the couch, "Why the sudden change."

"Believe me, there is nothing that I want to do more," Steve told her, making her chuckle, "But I can see how worried you are about him or the situation. I think it's ok for you to take a small break."

"I just met you a day ago and you're already worried about my well being," Gwen said as she scooted closer to him. He was so warm and comforting that she wanted to snuggle into his side, "Why?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I like helping people and looking after them."

"And that's why you're Captain America," Gwen told him, a huge smile one her face, "How are you adjusting to being in the 21st century?"

"It's tough," Steve admitted, rubbing a hand down his face, "It's as if the world is so much larger, but smaller at the same time."

"It's difficult enough for people who are living it to adjust," Gwen told him, taking a long sip of her coffee, "Let alone someone who was basically shoved into it."

"What's your story," Steve asked, making Gwen tense up. Although she did have a small crush on the man sitting on her couch currently, she wasn't ready to tell her him her life.

"It's a long one that should be saved for another day," she said, her smile never faltering. Steve's eyes became wide, a look of panic coming over his face.

"I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries," he began, his large hands up as if in surrender, "It's none of my business."

"Steve," Gwen said loudly, making him stop talking, "It's fine. I'm not offended or anything. You didn't over step any boundaries. You're fine."

"Ok," he replied, but his face told her that he wasn't sure of her words.

"You're pretty adorable you know that," Gwen told him, smiling widely at the blush that over came his features. Steve had opened his mouth to say something, but Loki had cut him off as he stepped into the room.

"I'm finished being your maid," Loki said, his face filled with distaste. Gwen looked up at him, a proud smile on her face.

"Cheer up Loki," she cried as she stood up, "Ladies love a man that can clean up after himself."

"I'm not interested in Midgardian women," Loki told her, but the light in his eyes told her he could make an exception, just for her. She smirked at him before rolling her eyes.

"Come on," she said, stepping to the kitchen to drop her cup off in the sink, "Let's go watch a movie."

~0~0~

"You made me watch a children's movie," Loki drawled as they walked out of the theaters.

"Oh come on," Gwen cried, "I know you enjoyed it! Besides it had dragons! Dragons are cool."

"Dragons aren't real," Loki retorted, making Gwen roll her eyes at him before turning to Steve, a bright smile returning to her face.

"What did you think Steve," she asked sweetly, ignoring the scoff that she heard come from Loki.

"I enjoyed it. Very emotional for a children's film," Steve replied. Gwen turned back to Loki, and being the child she is she stuck her tongue at him.

"I can find better uses for your tongue kjæreste," Loki told her huskily, making Steve tense and glare at him.

"Show her more respect," Steve said to him, his voice firm. Gwen took a deep breath, moving her body in between them as they came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Do not try to force your ideals on me oaf," Loki hissed at him. Steve took a step towards him, his hands balling up into fists. Gwen saw Steve clench his jaw, wanting to soothe it with her fingers.

"Enough you two," she spoke, each of her hands landing on their chests. They both looked down at the touch, but quickly returned to the glare off, "It's nothing to fight over."

"He shouldn't have said it," Steve said, his voice low and menacing.

"You're right, he shouldn't have," Gwen agreed, "Although he shouldn't have, he did, and will do it again just because he knows it bothers you. And although I appreciate you defending my honor, I can handle it myself." Loki smirked at Steve before looking down at Gwen, his face filled with triumph.

"Loki," Gwen began, her voice reminding him of his mother when she was reprimanding him, "Stop antagonizing Steve," her body became tense and her voice fierce as anger enveloped her body, "I am not a toy to amuse you until you're done."

"I will stop using use you as a means to bait him," Loki conceded, shocking both Steve and Gwen with the ease of his words. Loki smirked at Steve before looking back at Gwen, "You have been a very good caretaker and jailor and you deserve more respect than that."

"What's your play Loki," Gwen asked, her face full of suspicion as she looked back at him. He smiled brightly at her. He was going to have a lot of fun trying to get her in his bed.

"There's no play," he told her, his lie so smooth she would have believed it if it her were anyone else.

"Sure there is," she replied, turning to continue their walk to her car, "And I will find out what it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gwen could hear cries coming from down the hall later that night. The baseball bat that she kept in her closet was pulled out, and although she was suspicious she could tell they were cries of fear. Steve had apparently heard them as well and had been standing near her door, shield in hand.

"Go back into your room," he whispered so softly she could barely hear him, "Hide in the tub."

"My house, I go," Gwen told him, lifting her bat up, prepared to attack. She could tell that Steve was not happy about her reply, but dropped it as he led the way to where the cries of pain and fear were coming from. The stopped at Loki's door, quickly realizing that he was having a nightmare. Gwen rushed into his room, dropping the bat to the floor to lay forgotten as she went to his side. His body was drenched in sweat, writhing around as another was released from his throat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry." Gwen looked up at Steve who had a shocked look on his face. She wrapped her arms around him, smoothing away the hair from his sweaty brow.

"You're safe Loki," she said gently, hoping her voice broke through to him. Steve laid his shield next to the wall, moving to Loki's other side.

"I'm the monster," Loki said slightly louder. Gwen wrapped her arms tighter around him, shushing him softly.

"What should we do," Steve asked softly, his face still filled with shock but worry as well.

"We shouldn't wake him," Gwen replied just as softly, "We should just stay by his side until he wakes. He needs to work through this on his own." Steve nodded, sitting on the other side. Gwen moved her face next to Loki's ear, "Loki. You're safe. You're ok. Come back to me." Loki whimpered, curling his body into hers. He was like a small child, and her heart broke for him. Gwen looked up and noticed that Steve had his body against Loki's, making sure that he was encased in warmth. Steve hesitantly wrapped his arm around them so that his hand landed on Gwen's hip.

Soon Loki calmed down, but still whimpered occasionally, but clutched tightly onto Gwen like a life line. She would continually whisper to him, ran a soothing hand through his hair. She moved her body so that she laid along the length of Loki like Steve had, placing her hand across him, just barely able to touch Steve's side. Soon, all three of them had come to a peaceful sleep.

~0~0~

When Loki woke the next morning he was surprised to say the least. Gwen and Steve were wrapped around him, as if they were shielding him from the outside world. He felt safe and warm, and dare he think, cared for, as he looked between the two of them, admiring them.

He loved the way Gwen looked as she slept. One of his favorite past times currently is just watching her while he waited for her to wake. Her lips were slightly parted, her hair covering one of her eyes. His enjoyed the sight of her warm brown skin against his cold pale one. She was heat and light and life, the sun, while he was cold and darkness and death. He then gently turned his head to look at Captain America.

The man was beautiful, Loki had to admit. Some light blonde strands brushed his forehead, and Loki itched to push them away. Loki enjoyed the sight of the light ink blush on Steve's cheeks and the pinkness of his lips. The super soldier seemed so pure that Loki longed to sully it. He wondered if the Captain held any dark desires. Loki could feel a tingling beginning to stir in his body, but pushed it down, not noticing Gwen's eyes gently open.

"How are you feeling," she murmured. Loki wasn't startled, but he turned to gaze into her eyes. He could see gold and green flakes in them as the sun light hit them just so.

"Better," was his simple reply. He almost sighed it out, either in relief or tiredness, Gwen wasn't sure.

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about," she continued, careful to keep her voice low so as not to disturb Steve. The soldier let out a small snore, making the other two glance at him, but he quickly settled again.

"It's not important," Loki told her, closing his eyes, as if to block her out. She reached her hand to run her fingertips down the side of his face. Loki's eyes flew open, startled by her tender touch. He glanced at her again, confusion in his eyes.

"It's important to me," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly at the end. Loki sat up suddenly, making Steve jump up, prepared for battle. Loki was filled with anger at her words.

"Don't pretend to _care_ about me," Loki spat. Gwen sat up slowly, Steve calming down enough to give a confused look, but otherwise remained silent.

"I'm not pretending Loki," she replied, her voice firm as she looked him in the eyes. She stood up, moving towards him, "I do care about you."

"Lies," he hissed, his body tense as he glared at her, "This is just so-some ploy to get me to atone for my mistakes." Gwen stepped close enough so that they were barely a few inches apart. His breathing was harsh as he waited for her to make her next move. Suddenly both of her hands were caressing his face, her thumbs rubbing soft circles into his cheeks, her eyes swimming with emotion.

"Some people just care for no reason," she began, her voice once again soft and soothing, "They do it because they want to, not because they have to or because they want something. You don't have to be alone anymore. Let me take care of you."

"You hate me," Loki whispered, hate and despair filling his voice. Once again Gwen's heart broke for him. What had Odin done to him to believe that he didn't deserve love. Loki continued on, "I'm the monster that the hero must defeat. I'm the villain of the story."

"I don't hate you Loki," she told him, never dropping her gaze from his, "You have done some horrible things. And those things are not easily forgiven, nor should they be. I will not make excuses for you," she smiled softly at him as she continued on, "But that doesn't make evil. I saw you last night. I saw the tears as you apologized for what you did." Unable to withstand her piercing gaze he looked away, moving back so that her warm touched no longer was on his face. She looked sad as her hands fell back to her side.

"Your brother wanted me to watch over you," Gwen told him, her voice thick with emotion, "Because he loves you. Because he still believes that there is hope for you to come back to him."

"He is not my brother," Loki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He is and always will be your brother Loki," Gwen told him, anger lacing her tone, "Just as your mother is and always will be your mother. You have a family, but you throw it in their face."

"You don't understand," Loki finished weakly, his body slumping, but Gwen refused to let up.

"You're right. I don't understand. Instead of proving what people thought of you, you played right into their expectations of you. For such a smart man you were very stupid," Gwen spat out. The air was tense. Steve wanted to leave to get them to argue it out themselves, but Loki was blocking the door, making a silent and unnoticeable escape impossible.

"I'm not a man," Loki bellowed, "I am a King and Prince of Asgard."

"You are Loki," Gwen told him, "You were Loki when your were born, and you will be Loki when you die. You allowed them to put you in a the place of the villain Loki. You can rise above that role. Be who you want to be. Be Loki. Not the God of Mischief and Lies. Not the King or Prince of Asgard. Just Loki."

"Why are you pushing this? Why are you trying so hard," Loki asked, his voice filled with the heat of anger, "You said I know nothing about loss. What did you have to lose? You have a nice place to live and money. What have you ever had to lose? Everything that I thought I was, was a lie!"

Gwen took a deep breath, her face contorting in pain at a memory, Steve finally saying something, "I think we should stop. Take a break. Get some tea."

"You want to know what I lost," Gwen asked, ignoring Steve's words entirely, "You want to know what makes me want to cry nearly every night? What put such a giant hole in my heart that will never be filled?"

"If this is about some man then you would be stupider than I thought," Loki said harshly. Tears began to well in Gwen's eyes. She was trying so hard to not cry, but whenever she thought about what happened tears would fall.

"I lost my son Loki," she finally said, her voice filled with pain. Shock overcame both men's faces, but Gwen continued to look into Loki's eyes as she had their entire argument, "I had a baby, and he died a few days after he was born." She felt Steve's arms come around her, and she allowed herself to relish the warmth of his body. But she didn't sob for her lost child, she wouldn't sob any more.

"How," Loki asked, still in shock by her words. Gwen pulled back from Steve to turn to Loki again.

"I had gotten pregnant at 20. My high school sweetheart. We didn't get married, but we were happy. We were poor though so we couldn't afford the medical care we needed to take care of me. My child's death was because of the lack of nutrition that he should've gotten while I was pregnant. It was all completely avoidable. Then my sweetheart became a drunk, and then an addict. And then he became so angry all of the time."

"Did he hit you," Steve asked, quickly realizing what her words meant. Gwen looked at him, a small smile on her lips before her face fell again.

"Once, but never again," she told him ominously. The men didn't know what she quite meant by that, but didn't ask as she continued, "Then I was nearly living on the streets, barely able to stay off of them, barely able to pay for food or rent. And then one day, I saw a man standing on the beach I frequented to get away to have a moment to myself. That man happened to be Tony Stark. And the rest was history."

"I'm sorry Gwen," Loki said softly, his voice gentle as he looked at her with sad and painful eyes, "I didn't know."

"That's right you didn't know," Gwen replied, her voice becoming firm again, "You were so wrapped up in your own pain that you didn't take the time to think of the pain of others. You're not the only person in the universe Loki." Gwen stepped out of his room then, Steve following behind her. Loki was still in shock as he sat down on his bed, his hands clutching tightly to his hair. He had hurt one of the few people who cared about him. Did this mean he cared about her?

~0~0~

"Hello Loki," a gentle voice said from the side of his room. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was the one that soothed his fears and raised his spirits.

"How are you here," he asked, slowly moving his head from his hands to look at her, she smiled brightly at him, already soothing him, but he didn't want to be soothed at the moment.

"I have my ways," she answered cryptically before moving closer towards him, "How are you faring?"

"I hate it here," he hissed before standing up and pacing the length of the room. His entire body was tense with anger.

"Do you," she asked, seeing through his lie easily, "You seem a lot happier here than you ever were in Asgard. I can only think of one reason why."

"If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating, you can forget it," he barked at her. She just smiled that knowing smile she always had.

"There is nothing wrong with caring for someone. She is good for you. And so is he," she told him. Loki paused his movement, looking at her with wide eyes before snarling in anger.

"They are Midgardians, they are below me in every way," he told her, making her sigh. She looked tired and sad, and Loki hated putting that look on her face, but he remained firm in his words.

"You're just like your father," she said softly, making his shoulders tense up as he balled his hands into fists.

"He is not my father," he bellowed, hoping that the other occupants in the house didn't hear him.

"Then am I not your mother," she asked, a small twinkle of hope in her eyes. He wanted to say that she was and always would be. But he learned a long time ago that sentiment is what got you killed.

"You're not," he replied, raising his chin in pride as he looked down at her. She smiled sadly at him before raising her hand to touch his cheek. She faded away before skin touched skin. Loki wished that he had his magic to destroy something. He settled for punching the wall, a large hole in the plaster, pain shooting up his arm.

~0~0~

Gwen was in the kitchen, unaware of the conversation that Loki had upstairs. Steve and her had dinner by themselves that night, and now she was cleaning up the kitchen and dishes from her cooking. Steve was relaxing in the living room, watching whatever sport he was watching, leaving Gwen alone in peace.

She had to admit that the short amount of time she had been with Loki, she began to care for him. It was stupid to care for him. He obviously thought of no one but himself, and loved to throw temper tantrum when he didn't get his way. But there was something lovable about him that she couldn't help but feel.

"My son tends to have that affect on people," a gentle voice said from her side, startling Gwen so badly that she dropped the pot she had, making a loud crash in the sink.

"You ok Gwen," Steve called from the living room.

Gwen's eyes were wide as she stared at the almost ethereal woman in front of her, but was able to get enough of her senses back to answer, "Yeah, I'm good." The woman smiled at her brightly before moving around to stand behind the island, which was nearly directly in front of Gwen.

"Do I curtsey," Gwen asked, knowing exactly who the woman before was, "Bow?"

"That won't be necessary," Frigga said through a smile, "I'm just came here to thank you."

"For what?"

"My son can be a handful most of the time, if not all of the time. I know Thor asked you to watch over him, and you did even though you didn't have to. You're keeping Loki off the streets and safe and out of trouble, so I thank you," Frigga explained.

Gwen's mouth was gaping, and she struggled to swallow before she finally found her voice, "Yeah, uh, s-sure. No problem."

"He doesn't know it yet, but you're good for Loki. Both of you are," Frigga said, her voice full of wisdom and mischievousness. And love for her son.

"How so?"

"You don't put up with his antics. Unfortunately we indulged both Thor and Loki too often. Thor has learned from his mistakes, but Loki still doesn't fully understand what his actions have done. But you are doing a splendid job of teaching him," Frigga said, a bright smile on her face that nearly blinded Gwen from the force of it. She was talking to a god. An actual fucking god.

"Um, thanks," was all Gwen was able to make herself to say, still surprised by Frigga's presence. The woman was beautiful, and even that wasn't enough of a description. She was tall and regal, the silver chest plate gleaming in the low light of the kitchen. The dress moved like running water as it draped down her body. Gwen wondered what the material felt like.

"You are a very kind woman Guinevere," Frigga said finally, her voice soft, and Gwen could tell that she was speaking more to herself, "I hope my son realizes what he has before he loses it." Gwen nodded, unable to find her voice. Frigga smiled one last time at her, a mischievous glint in her eye that Gwen saw all of the time with Loki. Frigga than faded to gold and disappeared from the room.

"Who was that Gwen," Steve asked, his body tense, his shield in his hand, prepared for a fight if Gwen needed back up.

"That was Frigga," she told him, her voice wistful and her face still full of the surprise, "I just spoke to a fucking god."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Gwen awoke in the morning a few days after the fight, she felt arms wrapped around her middle, and a strong chest along her back. Her heart sped up as a moment of panic washed over her, but she quickly calmed when she realized that it was Loki holding her so closely.

"Loki," she began as she turned around so that they were face to face. Loki didn't look apologetic, he actually had a small smirk on his face, but his eyes held a small glint of fear that Gwen recognized.

She sighed before continuing on, "What are you doing Loki?"

"I felt lonely. I decided that the best thing for me to do was to come in here," he explained, his smirk becoming a mischievous smile before continuing on, "Did you know that you spoke in your sleep?"

Gwen's eyes widened slightly, her mind going back to her rather vivid dream. She hoped that Loki hadn't seen her look of surprise, but the sparkle in his eye told her that he had.

"Yes, the second I had lain down on the bed and wrapped my arms around you had whispered out my name. I was very presently surprised," Loki told her, enjoying her discomfort immensely, "And then I heard you sigh out Captain Rogers name. I wonder what you were dreaming about kjæreste."

"Nothing that is any of your business," she replied. Although she hated to admit it, even to herself, she really enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. It was the only reason why she was still in them.

"Surely it is if I was in it," he asked before moving his body even closer so that his lips were just touching the shell of her ear, "What were we doing to you kjæreste?"

"Why are you here Loki? Other than to annoy me," Gwen asked, completely ignoring his question. She pulled out of his arms, immediately missing his warmth, resting her back against the head board and looked down at him. Loki placed an arm across her lap, his head resting on his as he looked up at her.

"I couldn't sleep last night," he admitted, his eyes becoming dark before continuing on, "And I also wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted," she told him, her tone brightening as a smile lifted her lips. He smiled back at her, the mischievous glint returning to his eye.

"Great, now we can fuck," he replied cheerfully before wrapping his arms around her and flipping them over so that he was above her, "I think I quite like you in this position."

"Well I don't like me in this position," Gwen said as she tried to push him off of her. Loki was immovable, his long body keeping her in place. She sighed out in frustration, "Come on Loki, enough of your games."

"Who says I'm playing games," he asked before gently pushing away some of her hair that had fallen on her forehead, "I'm being completely serious."

"Ok, then who says _I _want to have sex with you," she replied, trying to scoot to the side, but he had her caged in with his body.

"Did I forget to mention that you like to moan in your sleep as well," Loki told her huskily, "I would love to hear those sweet sounds as I made love to you right here, right now."

"Make love," Gwen couldn't help but ask. She was curious as to what he meant since he had just used the word fuck a moment ago. Why the change? Because she knew that even on Asgard, those words meant two totally completely things.

"Your body deserves to be worshipped as the beautiful thing it is," he whispered to her, his head dipping low so that his lips were close to hers, "I want to create a slow burn so that you'll be crying out my name and begging me to bring you over the edge. And then after all of that, I would fuck you, just like you want to be."

"And why do you think I want _you_ to do this to me," Gwen asked, her voice incredulous. Loki pulled back slightly, but his smile never wavered.

"I would say we could ask that oaf to join us, but I believe it is beyond his sensibilities," Loki said. Gwen lightly slapped his shoulder, her eyes glaring at him.

"If you're going to be rude then you can forget it," Gwen told him, making a surprisingly bright and happy smile lift his lips.

"So you're saying you would like me to make love to you," Loki asked, and Gwen realized her mistake. Certain feelings had been building up, but she knew that if she let if cross her mind she would be taken advantage off. That was one thing she would not tolerate. But now she had voiced her repressed feelings for the god-turned-man above her, and there was no going back now.

"I'm saying that if anyone deserves your respect it's him," she answered, making Loki frown slightly at her.

"You deserve my respect as well," he told her, his voice going soft, almost reverent, "Unfortunately, my stubbornness and pride has gotten in the way of that."

"Why," Gwen asked. She was confused. For the past five days Loki had locked himself away in his room, refusing to come out to do anything other than go to the bathroom. Either Steve or her would leaves plates of food at his door, hoping he would eat. Sometimes he would, sometimes he wouldn't. This was the first time she had seen his face in days. Now suddenly he was in front of her, trying to seduce her and she didn't understand the sudden change.

"You are the only one that has taken the time to _see_ me," he began, his voice remaining quiet, "For some reason you decided to care for me, the monster."

"You're not a monster Loki," Gwen told him, her hand reacting on it's own and running a light finger down his cheek. Loki grabbed her hand with his and held it to his face, his eyes searing into hers.

"I am. SHIELD will tell you, Odin will tell you, Asgard will tell you, Earth will tell you. I am the monster, the villain."

"I don't care what they think and neither should you," Gwen pressed. Loki gave her a sardonic smile, his fingers brushing down her face now.

"Your blind faith and integrity is astounding. You deserve a man like Captain Rogers. The hero, the warrior. Everything that I'm not."

"I care for you because I know deep down you have a good heart. It's just been covered up by anger and sadness and loneliness. But you still haven't answered my question as to _why_," Gwen stress the last word. She wanted to know why this way. Why through sex and not through anything else?

"Because it's all I have to give," he sighed out. She could see in his eyes that he was nervous. The bravado that he had shown was only and the man she was looking at right now was who he truly was.

"You don't have to give me anything. If you feel like you have to, then I don't want to," she told him. She suddenly realized how close his face was to hers, and how long they had been laying in the same position.

"I _want _to give you something because I don't have a heart to give. I don't feel obligated. I just want to be with you the best way I know how," he replied, his tone slightly filled with exhaustion and frustration.

"The fact that you're saying any of this proves that you do have a heart to give. You've already given it and didn't even realize it," she told him, a small smile on her lips, "Lie beside me for a while."

Loki looked hesitant for a moment, but moved off from on top of her to lie beside her. She suddenly missed his warmth, but quickly gained it again when she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. Loki reciprocated, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

"This is as good as sex," Gwen joked, making Loki chuckle. She could feel the vibrations from his chest, causing for her hold him even closer to her.

"You haven't had sex with me yet," he said huskily, "But I suppose this is nice as well."

Gwen smiled at his words, but just as she began to burrow her face into his chest, seeking his warmth, she felt his hand lightly grip her chin and made her look up. He said nothing as he leaned down an gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss, surprised at how gentle he was being with her. She enjoyed kissing him immensely, but her heart was telling her that something was still missing from them.

~0~0~

It was a few hours later, hunger and thirst making Gwen go down and get some food for them. Loki was currently taking a nap, exhausted from a long conversation they had while laying in her bed. She hadn't heard Steve as he followed in behind her into the kitchen.

"Can we talk Gwen," Steve asked, his voice making her jump. She turned around and smiled at him before moving around the kitchen to make some food.

"Of course. I would like to think we're friends and you can talk to me about anything. What's on your mind," she asked, nervousness creeping into her heart at his serious face.

"I heard your conversation with Loki," he told her, making her stop all movement. She slowly looked up, fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I knew you were a soldier, but I didn't know you were a spy as well," she said coldly. She knew that Steve prided himself on being honorable, and she made sure that he knew that what he had done was decidedly not.

"Hear me out first," he said, a pleading look on his face. She looked into his eyes, and she surprised by how different yet how similar they were to Loki's. His were warm where Loki's was cold, but they both held the pain of their pasts.

"Very well," she conceded, "Explain."

"I always believed in black and white, good and evil and that I was supposed to fight for the good. I was to fight against the bullies," he said before exhaling a nervous breath, "And then I was put on ice and was shoved in a world where black and white was suddenly a bunch of grey and I didn't know what to do. Who did I fight for now? Would it mean anything?"

"Of course it would Steve," she began, "No matter how much grey there is in the world, there is still a bunch of black and people need protection from that."

"I thought Loki was part of the black," Steve continued, not acknowledging her words, "He was the villain and we were the heroes to stop him."

He fell silent for a moment, his chest heaving before he moved towards her. His large hands landed heavily on her shoulders, their warmth spreading down to her belly.

"I can't say that I trust him, because I don't and I doubt I ever will, at least not completely," Steve told her, his hands scooting from her shoulders to the top of her arms, "But I understand now that he's not full of black, but grey, and I want to get to know him. I heard how gentle he spoke to you, the small sound of fear and regret and sadness. I don't know whether he was being genuine, but either way I would like to get to know him."

Gwen was silent for a few moments as his words processed through her mind. Her heart was bouncing with excitement, as if it were trying to tell her something. Maybe he was the missing link. She didn't feel complete earlier, and maybe it was he wasn't there. She enjoyed how easy it was to be with Steve. She didn't feel like she had to try for him as she sometimes felt with Loki.

"Come up with me and eat with us," Gwen told him. She didn't notice the hesitation on his face until after she finished preparing the light meal and began to set it on plates.

"The best way to get to know him is to actually talk to him you know," she joked, making him smile nervously.

"I know, I guess I'm just nervous," he admitted, "I know that's he's not going to look forward to me trying to get to know him."

"He won't," she said.

"Wow, thanks," Steve began, "That's really helpful."

"But if you show that you're genuine and actually try, then he'll try too," Gwen finished. She placed a plate in his hand before turning around and heading up the stairs, Steve following slowly behind.

~0~0~

Loki felt a small twinge of anger as Gwen came into the room followed by Steve. It was just supposed to be their space right now. No one from the outside was supposed to be here.

"Why is the oaf here," Loki asked, his tone full of malice.

Just as Steve opened his mouth to retaliate, Gwen cut in, "Steve is going to try. So you need to try too."

"He wants to try _what_ exactly?"

"To get to know you," Steve replied, his voice firm and strong. Gwen smiled back at him before turning to Loki again.

"I don't want you to get to know me," Loki said, his tone almost petulant.

"You said you wanted to prove that you're more than the villain Loki," Gwen said to him, her brown eyes warming him as she looked into his own, "Now is your chance." If it were anyone else asking him he would flat out refuse, but Gwen held a magic power over him that made him want to do what she asked. But it wasn't only that. He had felt as if something were missing earlier, and for some reason the sight of Steve Rogers there with her made his heart feel complete.

"Fine," Loki finally said, and was blown away by the bright smile Gwen shot his way. She cheerfully plopped on the bed like a child before handing him his plate. Steve sat in the corner, keeping his distance from them, but still, to Loki, the picture looked complete.


End file.
